Bubbly with Jealousy
by Dezy Wezy
Summary: What is Nico Di Angelo asked Anubis if he could meet Sadie Kane his girlfriend?How will their first meeting be? Will the death god become jealous? Also who will Sadie choose to come with her to embark on a dangerous quest? All questions will be answered! Rated T to be safe and for later down the road. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything or any characters! Just a little OOC**

**Anubis's POV**

Hey guys Anubis here I finally decided to make a recording of how my life is going good for me until Nico saw Sadie but will get to that later. The war against Apophis has ended a few days ago and we won thanks to Carder and Sadie Kane. Osiris came back and the judgment hall was actually beginning to become orderly again. Also the gods and goddesses finally allowed and approved of Sadie and me being together. I was just so happy which was very rare so I went to New Orleans Graveyard to think how grateful I am. Usually I would have been spending my free time with Sadie but her friend I think her name was Zia asked to spend time with her along with a deadly glare she gave if Sadie dared to say no. I guess it was fine by me but then all of a sudden I heard someone step on a fallen tree branch. I immediately turned around and yelled, " _Tas_."

I didn't realize the person who walked into the graveyard was actually the Greek demigod named Nico Di Angelo or one of my only friends. The only reasons why we are actually friends is because his father is Hades, god of the underworld and I am a death god. So I guess it works for us. I got lost in thought because I snapped back when I heard mumbling and immediately mumbled a spell so Nico could be freed. He really had not changed that much still had long black hair, his sword at his side, a combat jacket, and still the same skeleton ring on his hand. I suppose you could say he looked like he could pass for my younger brother.

"Thanks for that Anubis! This is probably the fifth time you did that!" he snapped.

I just looked at him and calmly replied, " Then you should learn not to sneak up on me then."

"Sorry" he mumbled.

We probably just sat there for hours talking about nothing useful but I couldn't help go on and on about Sadie. Then Nico turned around and asked me, " I would like to meet Sadie."

At this I was a little wary because I really didn't want him meeting my girlfriend but I then remembered it's probably just the protective boyfriend instincts kicking in and shrugged them off then replied, "Sure when do you want to meet her?"

He paused for a second and thought then said, "Let's go right now."

I didn't see any problem with it so I made a portal to go to the Brooklyn House and we both jumped through. In the back of my mind I couldn't help but feel something will go wrong but I pushed it aside. Big mistake.

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will show Nico and Sadie meeting!**

**Please Read and Review! Have any suggestions please tell me!**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything or any characters.**

**Carter POV**

What's up Carter here, now today was nice since the House was pretty much empty. Most of the initiates went to the carnival in town but I decided to wait at home and play basketball. I secretly wanted to go with Zia at night and make it a date and I didn't want any initiates making fun of me. Also Zia was out with my sister Sadie doing girl things which I really didn't care about.

Then suddenly the door swung open and I heard two squealing girls. I cautiously walked up to them and asked, " Is everything ok guys?" they just looked at me and Sadie answered, " Brother dear the new hot club ICE is going to open tonight and Zia and I decided were going!"

I really didn't approve but 1) I knew they were both old enough, 2) Zia would watch over Sadie, and 3) I really didn't want to start an argument with Sadie. So instead I just nodded my head and with that the two of them whizzed passed me to get ready. About a half hour later both of them came down stairs looking quite dazzling especially Zia. She was wearing a navy blue skinny jeans, little heals for shoes, hair down, makeup (though she didn't need any) and a plain purple shirt with a jacket over it. Sadie on the other hand wore black skinny jeans, a little higher heals so she could match Zia's height, makeup, jewelry, and a dressy tank top with a tight leather jacket on top. After telling them to be carful and watch out for anything weird I made sure they had their wands and staffs just to be carful. After that I kissed Zia goodbye and they were on there way. Finally I thought now I have the house so myself. So I decided to pop in a movie and make some popcorn. By this time most initiates were coming back tired and going straight to bed. I was about halfway into my movie and it was getting late. Just as I was going to turn of the movie a portal appeared and Anubis stepped out with a boy that looked like his younger brother but I knew better of it since Anubis did not have any siblings. I really wasn't in the mood to see the god that was dating my sister. To sum it up I did not approve. So I walked over scowled and asked, " What do _you_ want Anubis and who is this? "

He just looked at me and replied, "This is Nico Di Angelo who is my friend and wanted to meet Sadie. Do you know were she is?" I was losing my temper fats and angrily replied, " Sadie is out with Zia. They went out to a club to actually have a good time and _not_ be surrounded by death!"

Anubis just sighed and turned to the kid named Nico and explained, "Carter here does not approve of me dating Sadie and would do anything to break us up. I guess I'll just wait till she comes home."

I really didn't have a choice so I just exasperatedly sighed. Another two hours passed and it was 12:00. I was starting to get a little worried and I sensed Anubis was to so I spoke up and said, " Since Sadie and Zia should be back by now I am going to go to the scrying bowl. You can join me if you want." At this we all stood up and went to my room. I put the right oils in and said. "Show me Zia and Sadie." The scene suddenly changed to a room filled with people, colorful lights flashing and Zia dancing on the dance floor. I suddenly called out to Zia. She nervously turned around to find me and exclaimed, " Carter! You scared me!" then she calmed down and said, "what do you need Carter?" I then explained to her that Anubis was here and wanted to introduce her to someone. Zia sighed and exclaimed, "I guess we'll be on our way home. What a shame I was actually having a good time. Oh well. See you soon Carter!" Then she disappeared. I then announced to Anubis and his friend Nico that they'll be coming home soon. They both looked relived that they didn't need to stay here for so long. After waiting for another twenty minutes in the kitchen having snacks the main door finally opened to reveal a wired up Zia Rashid and Sadie Kane. I then told Sadie that Anubis wanted her to meet one of his creep friends. With that I opened the kitchen door for Sadie to enter.

**I PROMISE this story will soon get better in the next chapter. So what do you guys think so far?**

_**R&R**_**! Tell me how should Nico react to finally meeting Sadie? **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything or any characters! A little OOC**

**The Meeting**

**Nico's POV**

After we heard the door open Carter ran out to get to Sadie probably to tell her what a creep I am waiting to meet her. I really hope Sadie is different from her brother because to me Carter seems like he judges people before he actually gets to know them. You might find it weird that I wanted to meet Sadie but to me it's because I wanted to meet the girl who chose a emo death god for her boyfriend. Then Anubis spoke up snapping me from my thoughts saying, " Before you meet her I just want to tell you that she has somewhat of a sharp tongue so be wise in choosing your words." As he finished telling me this I began to get a little nervous and thought of asking him if it would be ok if we could do this little meeting another time. But then I thought how sad that would sound, after all I am just meeting his girlfriend. I have endured through much worse. Just as I was thinking this the door opened to reveal Carter step through with his arm around his girlfriend that I found out was Zia Rashid. Then they stepped aside and the prettiest girl I have ever seen revealed herself. She had beautiful blonde hair, electric blue eyes that you could get lost in, and a gorgeous smile on her face. Immediately my heart began beating faster, my hands started to sweat, and I was now aware of my appearance. I couldn't understand why this was happening to me or why I felt a pang of jealousy when Anubis walked over to her and kissed her hello. Then she turned to me and spoke in the cutest British accent saying, " Hullo I'm Sadie Kane and you are?"

I really was having a hard time speaking but somehow I managed to find my voice, "Hello I'm Nico Di Angelo. I have been wanting to meet you for a long time since Anubis talks non stop about you."

At this she smiled and looked at Anubis who was bright red. "Well I hope what he says about me is good." After all of us introduced ourselves we must have sat their talking for about an hour about what we were doing and how they were following the path of the gods. To tell you the truth I only really paid attention to when Sadie was talking. I think Anubis must have sensed that I really liked her, maybe a little too much for my own good because Anubis kept giving me annoyed glares when I stared at her for a long time. Carter then stood up and announced that we should leave because Zia and Sadie had a long day. With that Carter and Zia bid us goodbye and then left Sadie, Anubis and me in the living room. Then Anubis spoke up, " I guess we should go and let you have some rest." " I guess so. " Sadie replied with a small smile.

After they hugged he kissed her goodnight I made a little move and found the courage to speak, "What don't I get to have a goodnight hug?" After two whole heartbeats of her looking at me she playfully rolled her eyes, came over to me and gave me a small hug. In that moment I felt like I would explode and I made sure that I took every little detail in. like how she smelled like vanilla, and how I was just a little taller then her. I really wished it continued longer but when she pulled away Anubis made a portal back to the graveyard, gave me an annoyed glare, and waved goodbye to Sadie. At this I jumped through the portal looking at a very irritated Anubis.

**Sadie's POV**

After they stepped through the portal I was literally bubbling with excitement! I was just so happy that I saw Anubis. Also his friend Nico seemed pretty nice. I then trudged up to my room took a shower and washed all the makeup away. I have to say that it was pretty fun hanging out with Zia and if I do say so myself she was an amazing dancer. Just as I finished I put on my pajamas that consisted of black sweatpants and a grey shirt. I really didn't know how tired I was until my head hit the pillow and fell into a dreamless sleep for once.

**This was actually very fun to write. ****PLEASE R&R! **

**Any suggestions?**

**What do you think Anubis will say to Nico?**

**Will Nico make a move on Sadie?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANY CHARACTER! OOC**

**The Reaction**

**Anubis's POV**

I couldn't believe it! First I befriend this kid who is different, help him through problems, introduce him to my girlfriend, and what do I get? Him crushing on my Sadie! I really don't think Sadie realized it and I am so thankful for that but I did notice him staring at her, stealing glances, only listening when she spoke, and to top it all he asked her to hug him! The nerve of some people! I really didn't want to show Sadie how upset I was so I just settled for sending death glares to Nico so maybe he could get the point to back off! But of course he didn't so when it was time to go I kissed Sadie goodbye, made a portal, and stepped through it. Just as I stepped through it I waited for Nico to do the same and as soon as he did I practically screamed, "What the heck was that? "

He just looked at me dumbfounded and replied, "What do you mean?" At this I just lost it!

I yelled, " Are you freaking serious? You practically were drooling over my girlfriend! I thought you just wanted to meet her not hit on her and ask her for a freaking hug! Don't you ever do that again!"

It actually felt good to get it all out I may be getting to protective but hey I can be. When I was finally done he had his eyebrows scrunched up and calmly replied to my outburst saying, "Dude you seriously have some issues if you think that's what I was doing. I was actually trying to be friendly and maybe you should try it once in a while. Lighten up man."

I was a little taken back and I decided I probably was over reacting and told him, "Man I am sorry I just got a bit over protected and snapped and I didn't mean it."

He shook his head and exclaimed, " It's ok don't worry. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Then he walked out of the graveyard to leave me alone with my thoughts. I decided to go home and when I did I went to sleep and dreamt of Sadie and I together and happy.

_Two weeks later_

**Sadie's POV**

One week ago I got an invitation in the mail from my mates Liz and Emma inviting me to a pool party their hosting for today. I of course said yes but I had to ask my over protective brother if it was ok. I was so thankful he said yes but told me to be carful. I was so happy and went to my room to change into my black bikini, navy blue sundress, flip flops, sunglasses and I put on a little waterproof makeup. After I deemed myself presentable I picked out a lacey white tank top, combat boots and black skinny jeans for later in the night. Before I could step through the portal Anubis appeared looking annoying gorgeous and said, "I couldn't let my beautiful girlfriend leave without saying goodbye." I was actually taken back by this because he never really did anything like that but I was actually happy to see him. "That's very nice of you." And with that he pulled into a passionate kiss that lasted a long time. I wanted it to last forever but I did have to breathe once in a while so I pulled back. "Anubis even though that was amazing I really need to get going before I'm late." He bid me goodbye and I stepped through the portal. Once I walked to my mate Liz's house I knocked on the door. After about waiting literally five seconds the doors swung open and revealed a full blown pool party going on. I was quite happy I had the chance to see the people I went to school with and catch up with them. I was having a great time in the pool and when it was sunset time I quickly went to the bathroom and changed. When I opened up the door I started dancing with my mates. I have to say it was really fun hanging with them again and fooling around. Everything was going great until the music suddenly stopped and everyone stood frozen in place not moving or even blinking. I suddenly became very nervous of what was going to happen next. I really didn't have to wait that long because I heard, " Sadie Kane I have come for you!" by the pool.

I apprehensively walked by the pool and I was very sorry I did because in front of me a figure was rising out of the water. I didn't know who it was at first but then I began to. The one who stood in front of me was none other then Sobek himself.

**Anubis's POV**

After I left Sadie to go to her party I went to the only place were I ever felt happy besides the times I'm with Sadie. Can you guess? Well if you guessed New Orleans graveyard you would have been right. I really was enjoying my time. After a little while Nico came in and we sat their talking and playing his little action figure game when I heard my name being called by the little pond nearby. I left the game and walked over to it and saw Carter probably using the scrying bowl and asked, "What do you want Carter?"

Carter responded speaking a mile a minute, "Anubiscomeoverrightnow! I looked at him like he was crazy and asked, "Why?"

He seemed to calm down a little and announced, "For your information Isis came over to me and told me that being a host for her Sadie has to face a test. She also told me to tell you this and come over to the Brooklyn house for her to explain the rest…." I really didn't let him finished before I ran over to make a portal and yelled over my shoulder to Nico that Sadie is in trouble and he can come with me if he wants. After I was done Nico wanted to go because he was first to jump then followed by me. When we landed in the Brooklyn house we saw Carter with Zia and Isis waiting for us. I walked over to them and demanded, " What the heck is going on? Where is Sadie?" Isis turned to me and began to speak saying, " My dear being a host for me Sadie must overcome a challenge. This challenge will take place in a few minutes. If you want to watch touch my arm and I will make you appear there in a ghostly form. Oh and if anyone interferes with the fight then Sadie automatically loses. Remembered not to be seen or heard agreed? At this we all nodded grumbling yes and touched her long arm.

Cliffhanger! Remember to _Review_! What should happen? Should Sadie lose tor win the fight?

What does Nico feel about her?


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything or any characters!**

**The fight**

**Carter's POV**

I can't believe this was happening to my baby sister! I blame myself for letting her go to the party. Zia kept whispering in my ear that it wasn't my fault and I was trying very hard not to scream at everyone and cry but I had to stay strong. As soon as I placed my hand on Isis's arm I was in ghostly form and was watching Sadie on the dance floor dancing with her friends. I really felt bad for her because she didn't know what was going to happen. I looked over to see Anubis practically radiating nervousness. I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Sadie lost this fight or if someone interfered so I asked Isis. She turned to me and softly said, "If someone interferes or if she loses then I will give her a harder challenge." Then she turned back to watch Sadie. Anubis turned to me and hissed, "Wow Carter it's nice to see how much faith you have in your sister!"

I was about to answer with a comeback but then I turned around to the picture of Sadie and realized everyone stood frozen and not moving a muscle. I got really creeped out and focused on Sadie. She seemed really nervous and I heard a hissing voice form outside saying, "Sadie Kane I have come for you!" I could feel my hairs stand up when I saw it was Sobek.

**Anubis's POV**

I could literally feel my heart stop when I saw it was Sobek. I loved Sadie so much and I was just siting here watching her and doing nothing to help her! I felt like I was going to faint but I couldn't I had to stay strong. Then I began to watch the fight. Sobek then lunged for Sadie and she barley got away from the blow and summoned her staff and wand from the duat. Sadie then yelled her favorite spell, "_ha-di_". It barley left a mark on Sobek. I knew this would not end well because combat magic was never Sadie's specialty. Sadie spoke "_Tas_" and with that Sobek was wrapped in mummy linens. I thought the fight was over and so did Sadie so she turned around and I could hear everyone breathe a sigh of relief. Little did anyone know it was far form over because Sobek quietly chomped down on the wrappings, whirled around and dove for Sadie. This time she was just a little to slow because his razor sharp claws went right through Sadie's side. After he removed his claws I saw the blood rapidly soak her tank top and heard the blood-curling scream leave Sadie's mouth. I felt my heart crawl up to my mouth. I also heard Carter and Zia start crying and yelling at Isis that we should help her. Beside me Nico stood quietly balling his fists and anger flaring in his eyes. I then turned back to the fight Sadie had tears racing down her cheeks and pain in her beautiful blue eye's. Then I heard her speak a very advanced spell that I deciphered out to be a spell that summons shabati to fight your battle. Five shabati answered the call and began fighting Sobek.

**Sadie's POV**

After getting pierced with Sobeks bloody claws I felt tears on my cheeks. Believe me when I say me the great Sadie Kane never cries! The pain in my side was unbearable, and I was very aware that the blood covered my whole shirt. I needed a little time to rest so I summoned a few shabati to fight him. That took so much of my energy and I really didn't want to be burned a live from using to much power. I figured if I could send a telepathic message to Carter maybe he could come help me. I literally screamed inside my head, "Carter I need your help! Please come!" After I did this I tried to summon Anubis but with both calls for help I received no answer. I was shocked they didn't come and I realized I was by myself. I had to make a quick plan because their was only one shabati left so I summoned the power of Isis and trapped Sobek in an indestructible cage. Just before he got engulfed in the cage he whirled around and his tail hit my legs and I fell down. In and instant I knew I had a sprained ankle. I literally screamed every profanity their was and concentrated until it hurt. Once I was done I banished Sobek deep into the duat. After he was done I was snapped back into reality and felt excruciating pain in my ankle and side. Whatever power I had left I summoned a "_hi-nehm"_ spell to fix the backyard because it literally looked like a bomb hit it. I know if I used any more magic I get myself killed. I whirled my head around to find one of my best friends named James calling my name and running over to me. I had no more power and that's when blackness overtook my vision.

**James POV**

After watching the fight I felt like such a coward not running over to help. In my defense I did just find out that I was a magician a week ago. I finally decided to be a healer and I found it pretty challenging. Sadie and I have been best friends since we were in pre-school. When the fight was finally over I ran over to Sadie and saw her whole shirt was covered in blood and her ankle was twisted at an odd angle. I saw she was blacked out and realized she was losing too much blood to fast. I quickly took her jacket of and lifted up her tank top up to reveal a horrible gash that was spewing out blood. I thought I was going to pass out when I saw it but I was determined to stay strong. I kept speaking healing spells and the wound seemed to be getting better. So I ran in the house, retrieved some wrappings and wrapped it tightly. I was so worried when I saw that she wasn't waking up and began trying to wake her up. I cradled her head in my lap and began smoothly speaking to her, "Sades come on you have to wake up. Please you're my best friend. I can't live knowing that I didn't help you and you died. Please! Sadie Please!" at this I felt little teardrops escaping my eyes.

**Cliffhanger! Does Sadie Live? Please ****Review****!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't anything or any characters! Review Please!**

**Nico's POV**

I know I told Anubis that he was crazy for thinking I had a crush on Sadie but I was lying. I really fell hard for her and every time I went to the Brooklyn house with Anubis I always made sure I was extra nice to Sadie without Anubis noticing but when I was watching the fight I felt so much anger rise inside me. Why the heck does she need to fight? To me this is so stupid and pointless. We never did this at camp half -blood. I felt the flames of anger rising inside of me when Sadie was pierced with hat freaks claws and got her ankle twisted. I was thankful that she won the fight but I did know enough about a magician to realize she was using too much magic. I stole a quick glance at the others and saw they were doing as bad as I was. She used a final spell to clean up the place. I really couldn't find my voice but thankfully Anubis spoke up through gritted teeth, " Can we help her? If you say no I know she will definitely die!"

Isis turned in his direction and announced, "Anubis if you'll wait you'll find that you won't need to help her."

I was pretty surprised by her comment and turned back to the scene of Sadie. When I did I saw a boy with blonde straight hair, green eyes, tan completion, black beach shorts and a white shirt ran over to her screaming her name. Since he wasn't in a trance I assumed he was a magician. I watched as he took off her jacket and lifted up her tank top. I felt a pang of jealousy hit me as he did this but quickly pushed it aside because I knew he was helping her.

**Anubis's POV**

I was so elated when my Sadie won the fight but I knew she was badly injured. I saw the boy run over and cast some healing spells on her. I was quite annoyed he was their trying to heal and comfort her while I was just watching and not helping her. When he was finally done she was still unconscious and I was getting worried and I could tell everyone one else was to. The boy I think I heard Sadie call him James cradled her head and was speaking soothing words to her. Three minutes pass and I could see tears threatening to spill over in his eyes. Just as he was going to give up hope Sadie's electric blue eyes popped open. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and saw James engulf her in a hug. I was feeling a twinge of jealousy because again that should be me!

**Sadie's POV**

As my eyes popped open from the blackness the first thing I knew was the pain I was in with my ankle and side. Then when my vision cleared fully I saw my long time friend James staring down at me with tears running loose on his face. I then croak out, "James you saved my life!" he then looked at me with a sad smile and said, "Sadie if you died I would have blamed myself for as long as I would've lived." I was pretty taken back by this comment and realized he was a magician because everyone else was still frozen. The only question that I formulated was, " James how come you would've blamed yourself for my death?" he looked away and in a hushed voice said, "While you were fighting I just hid like a coward and didn't help. I just learned that I was a magician a week ago and decided to follow the path of being a healer. Sadie I am so sorry I didn't help you!" then I knew even if he did help he wouldn't of done much good because his specialty is at being a healer not at doing combat magic. I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a horrible pain in my right ankle. I looked at James and explained how it wasn't his fault and asked, "Can you do something about my ankle?" He must not have realized it and looked at me with a pained look and exclaimed, "Sadie I am going to have to set it again. If I do that it will feel horrible then better. Ok?" I just nodded my head. James then set my head down on my leather jacket that he rolled up and moved down to my ankle. "Ready?" he questioned "1,2…3!" When he said three a murderous scream left my mouth from the pain of him setting my ankle. In a few minutes my ankle was feeling better and I thanked James for being there for me. We sat there for a little while and I couldn't keep it in anymore, "James do you know what the most horrible thing about this whole thing is? I actually sent a telepathic message to my brother Carter who is a magician and my boyfriend Anubis begging for them to come and help me but they didn't come!" James looked at me with sad eyes and pointed out, "Sadie you know I was more of a brother to you then Carter ever was. As for your boyfriend I really don't know." He mumbled the last part saying, "Maybe he doesn't love you." I could tell he didn't want to tell me that but maybe he was right. Seriously he was the brother I really never had growing up. Still Carter and I have grown together a lot lately and I weakly made the argument, "James my brother has been there for me a lot lately I don't think he just wouldn't come to help me. As for my boyfriend I really don't know…. Is it okay if I stand up?" I could tell he didn't like my answer but pushed it aside for now, and got up holding out his hand for me to take. I took his hand and as soon as I stood up I felt like I was going to faint. James noticed that and I really couldn't walk because of my ankle so he slipped his arms under my knees and wrapped the other around my back to carry me. He looked at me and decided, "I am going to sneak you into your grandparents house just so you have somewhere to stay an yes without them knowing so you could avoid all the questions. Oh and I need to ask you something very important." I looked up into his radiant green eyes and mustered up all my strength to croak out, "James thank you so much for being the only one they're when I needed help. If it wasn't for you I would've been dead." I kept wondering what he had to tell me but he carried to my grandparents flat in silence the whole way their.

_**REVIEW**_** PLEAZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**** What do you think James needs to tell Sadie? **

**How does Anubis feel? Or Carter? Or Nico? Hmmmmm questions will be answered. Suggestions always welcomed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything or any Characters! Thanks for the Reviews! Spells are Fake!**

**Carter's POV**

I had to use all of my willpower to not run over to Sadie and James and knock him out for what he was saying about me. It wasn't my fault we were separated! I was surprised at how weak and broken Sadie looked. Whenever I see Sadie I always see a strong and determined person who is unbreakable. By now the tears that once wet my cheeks dried up. I looked over to see Anubis grinding his teeth, balling his fists and pure hatred for James faring in his eyes. He practically yelled, "Is this freaking kid serious? Me not love Sadie? Just wait till I get a hold of this kid, he'll be very sorry he ever said that!"

A part of me was so enraged and wanted revenge for him every saying that but then my sensible side kicked in and told me I should be grateful to him for saving Sadie. I was actually surprised when I spoke it came out so strong when I declared, "Anubis I know what he said wasn't what you wanted to hear and frankly neither did I but clear your head for a second because he just saved Sadie from dying!" I was pretty satisfied with that and I saw Anubis pondering the fact I just pointed out.

**Anubis's POV**

I was still boiling when James told Sadie I didn't love her but I couldn't really be mad at him because 1) He saved Sadie's life and 2) from his point of view in everything I just seem like the boyfriend who didn't come to save his girlfriend. After I thought it through I finally cooled down a little to see James carrying Sadie bridal style to her grandparents house. Once they got their James climbed up a latter on the side of the house and helped Sadie until they reached the top window and opened it. Then the picture shifted to James sleeping on Sadie's bed and the shower running. Then the water stopped running and ten minutes later Sadie came out dressed in her pajamas which consisted of a purple t-shirt, purple and blue plaid pants, and damp hair. To me she looked perfect. Then I watch her walk over and announced to James that her grandparents went on vacation so they didn't have to worry about them. Then she sat down on her chair and winced.

**James's POV**

I saw Sadie wince as she sat down and questioned her, "Sadie I really need to see your side. I want to make sure it's healing properly." With that I got up from her bed, went into a sitting position and motioned for her to come by me. When she finally came over I asked her to lift up her tank top and she did revealing a healing wound. For the first time since we came here she spoke, "James thank you so much for being their for me and helping me but I think that I should be heading home to the Brooklyn house." When she told me this I felt that this was the best time to tell her what I've been thinking so I lifted my head to look into her popping blue eyes and in a way pleaded, "Sadie I know you live in Brooklyn which is the twenty-first nome but I think you should move back to London and go with me to the ninth nome. Just think about it you could come back and live with your best friend learning magic. Before you say anything I know that your going to say that you need to be with your brother and boyfriend but if they truly loved you don't you think they would have came for you when you asked them to help?" I was really proud of how I poured myself out to her and I could see she was thinking about this intently.

**Sadie POV**

I was really caught off guard with what James asked me. Could I really just leave Brooklyn house and come here? For a minute I thought the idea was just crazy. But then I decided if my brother and boyfriend really cared about me then they would have showed up. Why didn't they? So after what seemed like forever I thinking everything through I looked up into his eyes and answered, "James thank you so much for your offer and I would love to come back, but first I want to ask Carter and Anubis why they didn't come and help me when I begged them to." I could see him try his best to mask the disappointment in his eyes. I really wanted an explanation of why they didn't come or even answer me but at midnight all I really wanted was sleep so I said, "James I think you and I had been through a lot today a deserve some sleep. It's up to you if you would like to stay in the guest bedroom tonight." He looked at me and told me he would stay and make sure I was okay. With that he told me goodnight and stepped out of my room and made his way to the guest bedroom. I really was confused about what to do but instead of trying to figure out what to do I went into my bed and instantly fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Anubis's POV**

To me angry was an understatement of how I was feeling. Sweat started collecting on my forehead, my jaw clenched, and my fists were placed into tight balls. This bastard was seriously telling my girlfriend I don't love her and to move back to London. I had to see her and explain why I couldn't come save her then maybe she would forgive me. I really can't think straight so I decide to leave and go back the land of the dead. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep dreading waking up to face Sadie tomorrow.

**Sorry it wasn't my best chapter but I am running out of ideas! Please suggest some Ideas and review! Thanks! Luv y'all!**


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything! Enjoy reading!

**Sadie's POV**

After a long night of tossing and turning trying to decide weather I should move back to London I finally made my decision. I was just about to fall asleep when I heard James through the door. "Sadie wake up and get ready I made some breakfast!"

"Ok be right down!"

James is like my brother that was always there for me no matter what and I felt that I betrayed him when I left to go to Brooklyn and I knew I had to make it right. I dragged myself out of my comfortable bed being extremely sore and took a quick shower. After I took my shower I got dressed in some black skinny jeans, a deep purple embellished tank top, black boyfriend blazer, and some knee high boots. Today I decided to apply some black mascara, eyeliner, and some lip-gloss. I looked in the mirror and deemed myself presentable. With that I walked down stairs to a full buffet breakfast that included: eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, tea, and some kippers. I was literally shocked and it must have shown on my face since James announced, "Well when you left I didn't just sit around. I decided to learn how to cook a traditional English breakfast. Hope you like it."

I was literally speechless and just sat down and started to eat. After I was filled I confessed, "James that was amazing thanks."

He looked up and smiled and mentioned, "Sadie did you make your decision yet?"

I looked up into his eyes and nodded, "I did and I decided to stay here in London with my brother!"

"Sadie that's great! I can't believe it! Were going to train together. Little sis."

I just chuckled and I decided we should celebrate so after talking about life in London we agreed to go out to a club that just opened. After about another hour of talking and cleaning up he went home to freshen up and he agreed to meet me back at my house in a few hours.

**Anubis's POV**

I woke up after a restless sleep and got dressed in my regular attire that consisted of everything black. I knew that today I needed to make things right with Sadie. I was about to go but I knew Carter would probably want to come so I made a portal to the Brooklyn house. Before I stepped through I heard Nico yelling, "Wait up." When he finally arrived he asked if he could come to and I really didn't see anything wrong with it and we both stepped through the portal. When we finally transported to the main room in the house we saw Carter coming down the stairs looking horrible. As soon as he saw us he scowled and asked, "What do you want now?"

I just flatly replied, "I was going to visit Sadie and I was just wondering if your highness would like to come?"

He looked at me and told me he would be ready in five minutes. Then he just left Nico and I by ourselves. Something kept nagging at my mind and I finally placed it: Why did Nico want to come? So I asked him that. He looked at me as if he were dreading that question but confidently answered, "I could be quite persuasive if she doesn't believe you. Also I will be there for moral support."

I really didn't believe him but I didn't want to press him any further and even if I wanted to I couldn't because Carter came downstairs ready to go. When we all were ready I summoned a portal at Cleopatra's needle and we all jumped through.

When we landed Carter began walking towards Sadie's house but I stopped him and pulled him back. Walking down the street was none other then that little brat James carrying a huge grin on his face. It took all the self-control I had not to beat him up. When he finally passed we continued walking until we reached her house. We all just stood there waiting for the other to knock but finally Carter just bit the bullet and rang the doorbell. We waited for about 2 minutes until we heard someone coming down the stairs laughing. When the door finally opened Sadie stood there looking gorgeous on the phone with a smile plastered on her face but when she looked up and saw it was us her smile disappeared and her face went hard. At that moment my heart literally shattered into a million pieces. Then she spoke in her soft voice to whoever was on the phone, "I have to call you back some unexpected guest arrived."

**Sadie's POV**

I really wasn't expecting to see the two people who left me to die at my bloody doorstep. But since I wanted to hear what they had to say I ended my phone call with Emma and invited them in not looking at any of them. Once they were seated on the couch I sat on the seat way across from them and met their intense gaze hesitantly. I had so many emotions and questions just waiting to be let loose but I kept myself in check. The awkward silence was killing me so I decided to end by blurting out coldly, "How could you do that to me? Leave me there to die and not even help me?"

Anubis and Carter looked up at me and told me how they wanted to help but couldn't because this was a test from Isis. I didn't know what I felt like doing: Crying? Laughing? Screaming?

**Anubis's POV**

As we told Sadie our side of the story realization set in on her face but so did regret. When we told her the end of the story Sadie shook her head sadly and in a shaky voice admitted, "I'm sorry I doubted you guys for not coming and saving me and for what I said to James about you both."

I could tell that there was something else she was hiding but I didn't press her and I would wait until later. Sadie got up and hugged Carter and they spoke to each other in a hushed voice about always being there for one another. Then she looked to me with her electric eyes and I kissed her. When she pulled back I was disappointed but she wore a happy smile. After that we all just talked about everyday things but I could tell Sadie was distracted so I asked her," Sadie what's wrong I could tell something is wrong and I want to know what!"

I know I was being harsh but I needed to know. She looked up and scowled at me and quietly admitted, "Since I thought you purposely didn't come and help me and left me I kind of excepted James's offer to move back to London and receive some real

training to become an even better Divine speaker."

When she finished I had so many emotions running through me but before I cold find the words Carter spoke up and harshly demanded, "Since you know our side of the story what are going to do now? Run to your better brother or boyfriend or whatever you call _James?"_

I could see Sadie welling up with anger and she yelled, "Shut up Carter! James is not my boyfriend he is a brother too me and a better one then you have ever been! Also I was going to tell him tonight that I wasn't going to stay in London and return home but now after your little outbreak I don't know what I'm going to do!"

Carter looked stunned and his mouth hung open like he wasn't expecting Sadie to say that. I turned to look at Sadie and saw that she looked like she regretted saying that then quickly mumbled, "Sorry I didn't mean it."

Carter looked down and muttered an apology and said that since it was getting late he should return home. Carter said his goodbyes to Sadie and jumped through the portal I made him. It was getting late so I decided I should return but when I was about to speak the doorbell rang. Sadie got up and opened the door revealing James dressed up. Sadie just softly said, "James I need to talk to you outside ok?"

Since I had great hearing I heard them speak. She basically said how she couldn't stay and he was crushed but was ok and respected her choice. She opened up the door again and before Sadie could walk inside James grabbed her wrist and turned her around. I instantly jumped from my seat ready to kill him but I realized he was hugging her. When they finally broke apart Sadie entered the room with a smile plastered on her face. A part of me felt jealous but then I kept reminding myself that she is mine and chose me not him.

_1 month later_

**Sadie's POV**

Life has been going pretty well after that whole incident with Isis testing me but ever since I passed it I felt more powerful. I moved back to the Brooklyn house with my brother Carter and we have been trying on making our relationship more at ease with each other. Anubis and I are still going as strong as ever but one time his friend Nico tried to make a move on me so I had to set him straight and tell him that if he had ever tried anything else that I would _Ha-di_ him all the way across the globe. If your still listening to this recording I'm sorry for saying that this is the end. So have a nice life. This is Sadie Kane signing out

_**The end**_

**Hey guys sorry to say this is the end of the story since I didn't see what else I could do with it. Make sure to read my other stories! Thanks for reading! Love'yall**


End file.
